


Sweet Temptation

by monekosensei



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: 1/2 Snow White Prologue lol, AU, Angel Riku too, Angel Tenn, Demon Gaku, F/M, Gakutsumu, I still hate Tsukumo and Sumire, Is Ryuu a swordsman or knight, Izumi brothers are Gakutsumu kids, Not a one-shot anymore lol, Prince Nagi, Princess Tsumugi, They are obviously the villains, trigger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monekosensei/pseuds/monekosensei
Summary: He was a demon. Only in race.
Relationships: Takanashi Tsumugi/Yaotome Gaku
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. The Demon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meow!! ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ THIS IS FOR MY FRIEND THEA!!! <3 (I love writing for my friends and giving story gifts :3 )
> 
> I think I calmed down now (≖͞_≖̥) Sorry Gaku. I reflect on my reactions. I'll give you what you deserve...Tsumugi's love...
> 
> This is inspired by Gaku's SSR Card UwU I didn't participate in the event but I used TRG's Sweet Temptation cards in my Treasure! lyric video :D

_Run._

_Just look forward._

_Just stay strong._

_Don't blink._

_Don't halt._

_Or else you'd die._

That's all Tsumugi's telling herself for hours now. Someone's chasing her. No. Four men.

Wanting to kill her.

It all started just this early evening when she heard someone broke off the room she's staying at in the neighboring kingdom's castle. Much to her surprise, nobody was guarding her room. There was no one to call help from. It was her first time in the castle so she wasn't still familiar with the rooms and floors. Furthermore, there's a grand ball that was happening at the hall. She only took a rest from socializing and that's what she'd get? An assassination attempt?

The best choice was to get out of the castle. She thought she'd be safer when she'd reach the town but the assassin was not alone. They almost had her trapped in a dark corner. But they didn't expect her to rip her dress in order to move faster, enabling her to escape.

The night has gone quieter. She didn't care where her feet would lead her as long as her legs kept on moving. It was already too late when she realized that she has gone to a forest. The forest where humans are not allowed.

It's no extraordinary forest. It's the demon's den.

But she had no time to fret over it. The people who were after her life were worse than a demon. Hopping on an unordered sequence of slippery stones on a stream, tripping over gigantic tree roots, getting scratches on her arms from the branches, and ceasing from squealing when wild animals suddenly appeared, though it was a wonder that they didn't target her. 

Unfortunately, she has already reached the dead-end of the forest. Her only option was to hide inside the small castle in ruins. 

Each footstep was a cautious one. No sound. The only thing that aided her in exploring her way was the moonlight.

"Uwahー," she stopped herself by covering her mouth and keeping her bare feet on the ground. Standing even when they're shaking.

Just an inch away from her was a different creature in slumber. 

Horns. Wings. Dressed in red. Reeking of blood. Chained in spiky vines. 

The demon was in front of her.

But behind her were more demons too.

Tsumugi gulped. She had nowhere to hide to but behind the sleeping silver-haired creature. It was an advantage that his wings were spread. 

"Princess~"

"Dear princess~"

"Where are you~"

"If I were you, I'd come out~"

But it would be bad for him to wake up.

"BECAUSE YOU HAVE NOWHERE TO HIDE!" One man slashed a nightstand. 

"BECAUSE EVEN IF YOU ESCAPE, WE HAVE MORE MEN CHASING AFTER YOU!" The second man kicked a wardrobe.

"BECAUSE EVEN IF YOU LIVE, NO ONE WANTS YOU ALIVE!" The third man threw several glass lamps.

She trembled more. Their footsteps were getting closer.

"Or how about this, Princess. You come out and we'll not kill you right away. Instead, we'll feast on you before we make you die in intense heat hahaha!" The fourth one creepily yelled.

It seemed like she'd die in the hands of either the demon or human demons. And she'd die hiding. 

And even in her death, she'd put herself below others. She thought of the demon, clueless of what's happening right now. What if they also take the opportunity to bring him down while he's obviously defenseless?

As various creatures dwell in their world, various races also exist. Humans. Elves. Fairies. Giants. Wildlife. Angels. Demons.

Demons were the most dangerous as believed by many humans. So they hunted and got rid of them. But it seemed that there was one who was able to save himself.

The last demon. Now, the king of the largest forest that served as the boundary among different kingdoms. 

Despite the popular belief, Tsumugi never thought of the demon as someone bad. In the first place, he has never went out of the forest. Also, it's exaggerated to say that humans never come out alive from the forest when there were many poachers. As she viewed it, he was only defending the life inside the forest. Also, her parents raised her to be kind to anyone. Regardless of race.

Tsumugi pressed her forehead against the cold back of the demon, in between the small space of his wings. She closed her eyes, surrendering her remaining strength to his sturdy body as she prayed silently.

"...Please don't let anything happen to him..."

A tear as serene as her prayer rolled down her cheek and until his back.

"Found you~"

Tsumugi was forced to open her eyes. One man was looking at her. One man was holding her right arm. One man was pointing a sword on the side of her neck. One man was aiming an arrow at her.

Until the whole room was lit in flames.

"ARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The four men screamed in tempestuous pain until their last breath.

Miraculously, Tsumugi couldn't feel anything. Everything around her was burning. Even the assassins were nothing but ashes now. Everywhere she looked at was fire.

"W-Where is he...?" She asked herself. Right at that moment, the big flame weakened but it left whole small castle in fire.

And there he was. Standing at the doorless entrance. Completely free from what was binding him. He's now binding her by his fierce eyes.

She didn't know how to address him and she should be careful. "M-M-M-My....My lord...?"

He walked toward her. Each sound of his footstep was unbearable for her. Will he kill her too? But if he wanted to do that, she should have been dead by now because of his fire.

Before her mental argument turned into anxiety, another kind of concern arose. 

He collapsed. And she just caught him in her frail arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a one-shot but I thought chunking the parts will make it easier for me to finish the story lol QwQ
> 
> I’ll be very happy to know your comments/feedback!! (◡ ‿ ◡ ✿)


	2. The Princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meow!! ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ So from 3 chapters...I think it's better to have 5 coz my mind is so industrious...(≖͞_≖̥) 
> 
> I'm devoted to apologize to our dearest soba man for my very terrible reaction (≖͞_≖̥). Sorry, Gaku. I'll definitely keep on rowing the boat even if I have no more paddle to use (≖͞_≖̥)

Back leaning against a rough tree trunk. That's how he always sleeps.

Birds chirping. That's how he's usually greeted by the morning. 

But a humming voice by a girl? Definitely not in both.

His senses could recall the voice. He made a deep inarticulate sound as he forcibly opened his eyes. He first roamed his eyes around the location. There's a small castle in ruins several meters away from where he was. Ah. He remembered it. He was trapped inside it by some wicked human trick a few days ago. Not wanting to recall that terrible damage on him being the one who reigns in the forest, he decided to focus his attention to the source of the merry voice. 

A blond girl was washing something on the stream. And for some reasons, she appeared extremely slatternly. She had slender arms but covered in scratches. She was not wearing anything on her feet too despite wearing a light green dress, though bedraggled which made her wounded knees visible.

Albeit, her face was extremely sublime. Her hair was untied, a bit unkempt but it didn't diminish her refreshing ambience.

"Hmm...Mhmm...Lalalala...Lala...Mhmm...," Tsumugi paused to place the freshly plucked and washed strawberries on her light blue handkerchief. "I hope this is enough for my lord to eat!"

"Do you think I'll eat that?" 

"UWAH!" She yelled in utter shock at the sight of the standing demon behind her, causing her to almost fall on the water form.

"H-Hey!" He hurriedly pulled her to him. "That's close..."

His chest was as sturdy as his back. "M-M-M-My l-l-l-lord...!" She instantly pulled away from him and bowed her head. "I'm...I'm deeply apologizing for disturbing your sleep! P-P-P-Please...," her voice weakened.

The silver head cluelessly stared at her. "Please what?"

"Please spare my life...," she begged.

Ah right. Who doesn't know about the demon in the forest?

"...What if I don't?" 

"I...I'll do anything for my lord..."

"What can a mere human do for me?"

She lifted her head quickly. "I'm...! I'm not..." But her will to protest backfired. "...Yes. I'm only a human..."

He scrutinized her appearance once more. "You're the one from before, aren't you?"

"I am..."

"Why are you in the forest?"

She had no reason to lie. "I was being chased..."

And he had no reason not to believe her because he perceived the existence of other humans when his senses started functioning again. "Why are you being chased?"

"I don't know..."

He arched a brow at her. "You don't know?"

Her whole body jerked. "I-I-I-I really...I have no idea, my lord...! I just went to the western kingdom's castle because my cousin couldn't go...So I attended in her place...Then I found myself being targeted...P-Please b-b-believe me..."

He noticed her tight grip on the side of her mangled dress. "What are you called?"

"...Huh?" 

Not all creatures have names. Sometimes, they are just called under what they're generally known as. "I mean," he cleared his throat. "Name." 

"I-I-It's Tsu...Tsumugi..."

"Tsumugi, huh," he casually articulated. "You appear to be a noble."

"...Is that so...," her voice was filled with relief. More often than not, people would mistake her for being a maid even in her finest clothes. And there she was in a filthy display.

He noticed the tiny change in her voice. He examined her for the third time before he slowly sauntered toward her.

Which made her keep from breathing. What will he do to her? Didn't he like her answers? Did she sound fabricating stories? She closed her eyes, uttering words of forgiveness.

"M-My lord, I'm soー"

"Thank you very much, Tsumugi."

"My lord, pleaseーEh?" When she opened them, she saw a smile fastened on his face. 

"You saved me." His smile was not fading.

At last, she could smile again. "No, my lord. You saved me and I'm really grateful to you." But her smile fell. "...Though I hope the men who're chasing me didn't die such a death..."

"They deserve it," he justified. "Besides, why are you even thinking of them? Shouldn't you be glad that you're alive?"

"I'm not happy if someone dies because of me..."

"So you'll be happy if you die because of them?"

"E-Eh...Of course not...! I wish it could have been different..."

"What? Keep them alive and forgive them just to have them chase you again?"

"They can have a change of heart...!"

"Okay, okay. I get it. You're making my head hurt from your reasoning. Strange reasoning." He pincered his temples. "I feel like worms will come out of my head."

She grew alert. "D-Does it hurt so much, m-my lord...!?"

He blankly looked at the weary noble. "Huh?"

"I-If the pain is unbearable, j-just tell me...!"

That had him suppressed a laugh. "You...You can't even distinguish a joke."

"Oh...I'm glad then."

"Glad?"

She nervously laughed. "I'm glad that my lord is only joking about his headache haha...!" And dropped a sweat. "Because I don't think I have enough energy left to heal my lord again hahaha..."

His voice demanded a narration. "What do you mean?"

She realized she has blurted out what was meant to be concealed. "Ah! N-Nothing..."

"No. I heard it. Why did you heal me?" 

She started fiddling her fingers behind her back. "...That..."

"Tsumugi."

His deep voice reminded her of who he is. And she hoped who she really is won't put her in trouble. In great danger.

"...I'm a princess...Princess Tsumugi...," she murmured. She knew what she said was still lacking of the details he's demanding.

"...From the northern kingdom..."

His eyes enlarged not from the truth, which he was expecting with the princess part because it's people born from a royal blood who were endowed with divine powers, but he was taken aback by the kneeling princess on the soil ground.

"P-P-Please...Please don't kill me, my lord...! I may be from a royal blood but...But I intend no harm...," her voice cracked as tears moistened a part of the soil. "...And I may be from the north but...I'm not reallyー"

He couldn't bear her desperate state. And her bleeding fresh wounds on the knees was very undesirable. He knew she would wince in pain if he suddenly made her stand or pulled her. 

He kneeled on one knee in front of her as he placed his hands above her shoulders. "Tsumugi. I may be a demon but I also intend no harm. You have my word. I won't take the life of my savior."

She hesitantly looked at him. Fear was still evident in her eyes.

"I'm just wondering why you're able to heal me but not yourself. Look at you...," his voice fell as his face did. He gently supported her to stand and without any notice, he carried her in a bridal style.

Tsumugi's face visibly turned red. "M-M-My l-l-l-lord...!!! W-W-W-What areー"

"Doing to you what you can't do to yourself," he simply answered before he gently put her down to where he was before he woke up.

"My lord...," she shyly called. "Please don't mind me...! I'm alright..."

"Well, I'm not alright. Just wait here." Before she argue back, he commanded, "That's an order from the king of this forest."

She bit her lower lip. "...W-Where is my lord going...?"

"Food."

"Umm, I picked some strawberries..."

He grumbled, "Do you really expect me to eat those? Do you even know what a strawberry is?"

She tilted her head in confusion. What else is a strawberry if it isn't a strawberry? "...It's a fruit?"

"It's a fruit that makes your mouth blast when you eat it," he elaborated. His index finger pointing at the temporarily abandoned strawberries above her hanky near the stream.

Her mind was still loading. And when no brain cell reacted, her face muscles did. She bursted out in laughing. Never in her life she imagined that the demon was somehow amusing. It made her feel at ease. 

And as for him, never in his life he imagined to meet a human, specifically a human girl, in such detestable appearance yet a very alluring personality. The beautiful face and bright smile are just bonuses.

It made him fall in love as fast as the flapping of his wings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for the other TRG members to appear next chapter :3
> 
> I’ll be very happy to know your comments/feedback!! (◡ ‿ ◡ ✿)


End file.
